Til There was you
by nOy
Summary: He's the Jock, she the once Cheerleader who now hate jocks. What will happen of these to are force to do a romantic play together? Sucky Sum. I know...


Hello, This is my 1st fanfic of Max*Maria. After I read about 1 or 2 of their fanfic I became a huge fan of the couple! I was and still is a Maria*Michael fan but I think I'm leading more to Ma/Ma. Bear with me, My grammar isn't so great so If you can't read a fic with not so great grammar I suggest you go read another fic. Remember I warned you! Also this is a AU, It has nothing to do with the series of Roswell.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own any of em, just borrowing the Character for harmless fun in my fanfic.  
  
Oh Check out the WP (poster) I made of Max and Maria  
  
www.boomspeed.com/oilkob/mm.JPG  
  
www.boomspeed.com/oilkob/Maxria.JPG  
  
  
  
The alarm clock rang for about the 20th time, she moans as she drag herself out of bed. She is not exactly a morning person. She quickly showers and got dress, she decided on a knee-high skirt with a slit on the side with a red tank top and finish off with her knee high boots. She is Maria Deluca, she isn't the most popular student at school but she isn't invisible either. Her long blonde curled hair bounced on her shoulder as she walks the halls. She greeted her best friends at her locker.   
  
"Sup Chicas." She said leaning against the locker.  
  
"For the Million time *Chico*." Alex said pointing to himself; he hate having 2 best friends that were girls but deep down he loves it. "Chica." He said pointing to Liz.  
  
"Same thing." Maria answer rolling her eyes. She looked over at Liz and caught her looking over at the Oh so Popular Maxwell once again, she groan as she put her arm around her. "Liz, get over it, someone like him sure is not even worth a glance at." She told her friend as she led them to class. They pass by him as he winks at them and she gave him a disgusted look. She is also unlucky enough to have the same classes as him; in fact 1/2 of her class is with him.  
  
"Ok Kids this is your partner for the lab assignment. Liz, Tess and Courtney, Michael, Alex and Vanessa, Kyle, Max and Maria...." He announces. Maria growls under her breath, just her luck she gets partner with the two brainless jocks!  
  
"Hey Ria." Said the ever so annoying Max as he tried to put his arm over her shoulder but she hit it away, Kyle chuckle.  
  
"Maria, Ria is only used by friends something you're not." She spat at him and Kyle chuckles again until he receives a stare from Max and shrugs his shoulder at him.   
  
Max watch as she walked off to get something, he know it's only an excuse to get away from him. It makes it hard to believe that they were once good friends eh? It was back in junior high actually, she was actually a "Cheerleader" and he was in the Football team. Ever since they reach high school, they seem to go their separate ways, he continues to be the Jock while she quit her Cheerleading days.   
  
"Damn man, she really hates your guts." Kyle stating the obvious, taking Max out of memory lane.   
  
"She just piss she can't have me." He shrugs arrogantly while setting up the experiment.  
  
"Yo dude no way! She'll shut you down in an instant! I for one believe there is a God, there is actually a girl in this high school that isn't swooning over you!" He commented shaking his head.   
  
"Whatever man." He replied shrugging it off.  
  
"So you're that dorky Maria Friend huh?" Asked Courtney, Liz didn't replied, she not much of a talker and find no point of arguing with her.  
  
"Oh Courtney you're just always so smart, How you know?" Maria said sarcastically as she passes by. Courtney rolled her eyes at her she hated Maria.   
  
"Come on Maria." Said Tess trying to make truce, they were both her friends even though Maria hasn't really said much to her after she quit cheerleading. Maria rolled her eyes once again and went back to the group.  
  
"I see you finally decided that this is a group project and came back to help." Max said sarcastically as she appears.  
  
"Bite me." She spat back.  
  
"I would love to how about you meet me in the Janitor closet after class?" He said teasingly as she gave him a death glare. Kyle knows better than to butt in their quarrel he doesn't want to get caught in the crossfire.   
  
"You're so pathetic Maxwell." She said moving to sit next to Kyle, he grin at Max. Max hated people calling him by his full name and the only person who does it on purpose to annoy him is her. Damn her!  
  
"It's Max." He corrected her as he mixes the chemical.  
  
"Max, is used by your friend and I don't want to be one of them." She retorts writing down the result. For the rest of the class they seem to be silences between them, she mostly talked to Kyle and totally Ignore him, which extremely annoyed him.  
  
On the other side of the class there was Alex and Michael. Alex can't believe that Michael and Max is best friend, they are so different! Max is the social butterfly while Mike is the quit artist.   
  
"So do you know if Maria is dating anyone?" Mike asked looking over at the beautiful blonde working with his best friend.  
  
"You're interested in Maria?!" Alex exclaim shock, he don't seem like the type who is interested in anything!  
  
"She's a very Interesting person. She'll be great as a model don't you think?" He asked looking her up and down. "Do you think she'll model for me? Can you ask her, I need a model for my art project." He asked him and all Alex can do is nod.   
  
"Ok that is all for the day; don't forget to turn in your experiment tomorrow." Yelled the teacher as they student rush out of class.  
  
"Ok I'll do this part of the report and you two can do that." Maria said before Max can suggest a get together.  
  
"Whatever Ria." He said brushing pass her over to Courtney and Tess leaving the class with them.  
  
"Ready for Lunch girls?" Asked Alex as he put his arm around the two girls, he was surely Big Pimping.  
  
"So how was it working with the Cheerleader Devil?" Asked Ria  
  
"It was not so bad Tess was helping out." Liz replied sipping her drink her eyes wondering over to the jocks and cheerleader table.  
  
"Liz you're hopeless." Ria said signing.  
  
"Hey guess what!? I was working with Michael and he seems very interested in you Ria." Said Alex grinning  
  
"Who wouldn't be? I'm so damn hot!" She Joke as He rolled his eyes.  
  
"Anyways he asked me to ask you if you would pose for him." He said taking a bite off his sandwich.  
  
"For what?" She asked raising he eye brow at him.  
  
"For his Art Class." He replied  
  
"Interesting..." She replied as her eyes wonder over at Liz and then wonder over to Max's table. Her eyes met his, she stared back at him not breaking off, she is not afraid of him. He grinned at her and wink as his arm dangle over Courtney.   
  
"What so good about him anyway?" She asked turning her glaze away  
  
"Who?" Ask Alex and Liz  
  
"Who else? The great star quarterbacks Jock Maxwell Evan!" She replied throwing her sandwich on her tray losing her appetite.  
  
"Well he so..." Liz began dreamily  
  
"Liz please don't, I can't even eat my lunch. You want me to puke too?" She asked getting up throwing her food away.  
  
"You asked." Said Alex once she sat back down.  
  
"It was a rhetorical question." She replied "I know he tall, dark, handsome, smart and the star sportsman." She said shaking her head, damn him! He so damn perfect! 


End file.
